


Recuerdos y Odio

by NiskCat



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime), この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types, 幼女戦記 | Youjo Senki | Saga of Tanya the Evil (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiskCat/pseuds/NiskCat
Summary: Todos los seres intentamos recobrar nuestros recuerdos; pero muchas veces, estos traen consigo el odio hacia el pasado, o hacia otras personas
Relationships: ram/kazuma satou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Empezando a recordar

**_Buenas tardes caballeros, acá_ ** **_estamos con una nueva idea. Esta se me ocurrió_ ** **_cuando leí_ ** **_la novela crossover entre Re zero y Konosuba; así_ ** **_que pensé_ ** **_que podía_ ** **_crear una influencia de este en Isekai quartet._ **

_**Ademas esta es la primera vez que desarrollo este tipo de narración, así que si tengo algún** _ **_tipo de error díganmelo._ **

**_Sin mas que decir disfruten del capitulo._ **

* * *

**_Parte 1:_ **

Hola papá y mamá, ¿cómo están?

Espero que bien, y que mi hermano este tranquilo.

No tienen por qué preocuparse por mí, después de todo, mí vida se desenvuelve perfectamente. Salvo por un pequeño detalle de nada.

¡Estoy peleando de nuevo contra una jodida fortaleza móvil con jodido complejo de araña! ¡Teniendo como compañeros a, un idiota suertudo con harem, una Loli que le faltan varios tornillos, pero que al menos es más útil que la anterior; y con jodido esqueleto chetado, ¡el cual paro al bendito Destroyer de un cabezazo!

Pero discúlpenme padres míos, aún quedan más cosas, ¡además de tener que confrontar a una puta máquina gigante!

Tengo que afrontar a un payaso sádico, que encima es mí bendito profesor; a un demonio que se lo pasa leyendo los recuerdos de los demás y para que esto sea más absurdo; ¡a un jodido tipo con una máscara salido de un videojuego!

Yo pensaba que mí vida ya era tragicómica, por culpa del trío de idiotas que me acompaña, ¡pero esto...!

Ya no sé cómo catalogarlo, ya no estoy ni prestando atención a lo que están hablando, solamente quiero volver a Japón más que nunca, ¡quiero una vida normal! ¿¡Estoy pidiendo mucho!?

Bueno, ahora dejando de lado mí desahogo, creo que debería centrarme en lo que tenemos que hacer...

Espera un segundo, porque el idiota de Subaru se acaba de tirar desd- ¿¡Que hace el insensato!?

¡Yo muero y pued- agh! – grito con fuerza, pero se cortó a medio camino.

Oye, oye, oye; ¿por qué se está agarrando el pecho?

¡Hey idiota será mejor que hagas algo o te dejare caer! – me grito la mald- digo señorita que me sostenía.

¡Está bien! – ¡No me apures loli-nazi! Lo último solo lo pensé, ni loco le digo eso a la cara.

Ya tuve malas experiencias con ella y no tengo muchas ganas de tener otro entrenamiento con Tanya.

Me apure a sacar mí arco, y a empezar a tirar flechas con mí habilidad tiro certero.

¡Tiro certero! ¡Tiro certero! ¡Tiro certero! – igual ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿¡por qué demonios hay tantos no muertos?!

Apenas han pasado unos segundos de que empecé a disparar, y ya solo me queda la mitad de mis flechas.

¡Oi, Kazuma! –

Si, soy Kazuma –

¡Deja tus idioteces! – me grito en el oído, diría que me las va a pagar, pero creo que lo voy a perdonar por esta vez – ¡¿Está cosa es de tu mundo no?! ¿¡Sabes si tiene alguna debilidad?!

Qué raro, no pensé que me iba a pedir una indicación, pero mejor no indago mucho, no creo que sea bueno hacerla esperar.

¡Los Ataques físicos potentes o ataques mágicos que puedan destruir su barrera magic...! –

No llegue a terminar que vi como la barrera de la fortaleza se destruía como un vidrio.

Miré rápidamente hacia abajo y vi que Ainz estaba sujetando a Subaru.

"De seguro el lanzó el hechizo"– pensé mientras lo miraba de forma un tanto envidiosa – "Nosotros sufrimos un infierno, ¡y quiebra la barrera de un golpe!"

¿¡Decías!? –

sentí la mirada de Tanya penetrando me la cabeza.

Si, si, ataques mágicos servirán, recomendación mía, destruye las patas. –

Dije sin ninguna expresión, en serio que tan absurdo es esto...

¡Bien! ¿¡Puedes aguantar la caída?! –

Si, si claro que pued- ¿espera que dijiste? –

Apenas termine de hablar, ella me soltó.

Ahora debería hacer algo típico como gritar, o llorar por el miedo a matarme en la caída, pero como odio los clichés, solo voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

A ver si consigo algo de ti, fortaleza de cuarta.

¡Steal! – grite con todas mis fuerzas.

Solamente apunte a una de las patas, no quiero que ocurra otro fracaso. Cómo el del inicio.

"¡Bien agarre algo!" –Pensé feliz mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Pero cuando abrí los ojos solo encontré...

¡Un gran tornillo! el cual tenía la amable intención de reventarme las manos contra el suelo sino lo soltaba.

Así que, como buen hombre valiente, lo empuje mientras gritaba por el temor a sentir ese inmenso dolor.

¡Al menos una pata tiene que estar inestable! – ¡no fui inútil, serví para algo en la batalla!

Igual, aún tengo un problema diminuto.

¡Que alguien me atrapé! – grité desesperado, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

Cerré por un instante mis ojos, estaba aterrado, no quería morir de nuevo, y de una manera tan idiota. Debo de dejar de juntarme con Aqua por un tiempo.

Claro si salgo de está.

Y de repente siento que algo me atrapó, lastimosamente no era suave, sino todo lo contrario, así que dolió un poquito, pero nada que yo no pueda aguantar.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ainz mientras descendía.

Su tono calmado de siempre, el cual solo con este podía demostrar su poderío. Y por ello, decidí dar mí mejor voz para responderle.

Creo que me rompiste algún hueso... –

Igual, creo que las cosas se están poniendo más oscuras, o es que yo veo cada vez menos.

¿Eh? – un sonido confundido fue lo único que salió de la calavera de mí compañero – ¿Lamento eso?

No importa, solo déjame en el suelo... – logré pronunciar, aunque me siento bastante desorientado, parece que voy a estar bien.

Bueno, si descontamos un gran dolor de cabeza, y mí falta de visión notoria.

Siento como Ainz está descendiendo rápidamente, veo a las cuencas de el esqueleto, apenas noto un punto borroso de color rojo. Parece que se viene lo peor, sin dudas estoy perdiendo la conciencia, que horrible sensación.

¡Enfermera! - escucho un grito por debajo mío.

Parece de una persona alterada, creo que es el idiota de Subaru, es el único que estaría lo suficientemente cerca y atento, como para ver mí estado...

Y como todo buen final de escena, caí inconsciente.

* * *

** Parte 2 **

Agh, que dolor, siento como si mí cabeza estuviera a punto de reventar, y mí cuerpo está relajado, incluso como si no me hubiera pasado nada. Pero es raro que aún tenga la sensación de pinchado en mí cabeza.

Pero, ahora que me percató, mi cabeza está apoyada en algo muy suave.

Desearía que el lugar en donde estoy fuera una almohada de regazo, pero conociéndome, no voy a tener esa suerte ¿No?

Pues claro que no, cuando empecé a abrir mis ojos, pude ver un techo blanco. Estoy en la enfermería, no necesito más información.

Empecé a mover mí cabeza, pude notar algunas camillas, un escritorio con varias cosas encima, algún instrumento médico y el típico botiquín. Ósea la típica enfermería de todas las escuelas.

Por fin despiertas – una voz relajada retumbó.

Al voltear hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el sonido, pude notar a una vampira.

No entiendo cómo está chica, la cual no tiene pinta de saber algo de medicina o magia curativa, curando me.

¿Por qué me miras de esa manera? – menciono sin cambiar su tono, pero por su expresión parecía extrañada.

Solo estaba pensando en lo inútil que es poner a una vampira en una enfermería –

Las palabras salieron de mí boca casualmente, pero segundos después el aura de la habitación se volvió muchísimo más pesada.

Creo que hable un poco de más.

Ella se está acercando lentamen- ¡estoy bastante jodido!

"¡Por favor que alguien aparezca y me salve!" – esto lo pensé para mis adentros, ya que no deseaba arriesgarme a qué acelere el paso.

¿Acaso este es mí fin?

¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – una voz curiosa y algo preocupada irrumpió en la sala.

"¡Mí salvador!" – luego de un pensamiento fugaz, y de una tranquilidad inmensa en mí ser. Gire dirigí mí vista hacia la puerta.

En ella estaba una chica peliazul, la cual gracias a su peinado solo se le podía ver un ojo; tenía un traje de maid clásico, y nada más destacable la verdad, pero...

Por qué mí cabeza duele tanto, incluso más después de verla.

No le veo sentido, es solo una de mis compañeras, raras compañeras. Siento algo extraño de ella.

Es como si ya la conociera de antes, y no como Tanya o Ainz, sino que la veo como alguien que estuvo en mí mundo.

Pero eso no tiene sentido, creo que el golpe me dejó medio trastocado.

Creo que debería de dejar de darle vueltas, pero; cada vez que le doy una mirada me siento un pinchazo en mí cerebro, como si intentará recordar algo.

Bueno, ya que, no pierdo nada por preguntar. Además, este silencio incómodo ya es bastante molesto.

Ey, Rem – apenas pronunciar su nombre el nombre de ella, el dolor se acrecentó.

Estoy tratando de no mostrarlo, pero, se está volviendo realmente difícil.

¡Si! ¡¿Que necesita Kazuma-san?! – expresó amablemente y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Y otra vez, el dolor aumenta, esto parece una maldita tortura. Pero por fin, luego de unos pocos segundos, logré pronunciar la pregunta que tenía.

¿Puede ser que tu hayas estado en la ciudad de Axel? –

**Continuará...**


	2. Vampiresa y demonio molestos

**Parte 1:**

Me que mirándola fijamente, aún que sinceramente el dolor de mí cabeza no disminuía.

\- ¿Cómo?

Okey, parece confundida…

¡Claro que está desconcertada! Le acabo de preguntar si ha estado en otra dimensión.

Pero, ¿por qué me suena tanto haberla visto antes?

\- Lo siento Kazuma-san, pero no me suena un lugar llamado de esa manera.

\- Descuida, no le des importancia, debe ser por la caída forzosa.

Dije esto mientras acariciaba la parte de atrás de mí cabeza.

Este dolor sin duda está acabando con mí paciencia.

\- ¿¡Cómo que forzosa?! Caíste en los brazos del Ainz-sama, deberías de estar alagado de que el te haya atrapado.

\- Pues verás, caer de una altura considerable, sobre un esqueleto de huesos bastante duros, no es algo muy cómodo. 

Le respondí de la forma más rápida que pude, normalmente no tengo problemas en lidiar con seguidores, u idiotas…

Pero en este punto, en el cual siento la necesidad de arrancarme la cabeza. No tengo ganas.

La vampira se me queda mirando, ¿tendré algo en la cara?

A no, parece que su rostro está cambiando poco a poco, espera, ¿por qué mí habilidad de detección de ene...? A no me vengas con estas idioteces.

Pude notar que estaba a punto de saltar hacia mi

Que tienen todos en el grupo de Ainz, que cuando digo algo mínimamente “insultante”, claro, si decir que un esqueleto es suave para una caída.

– ¡Shalltear-san, cálmate! 

– Pero, el está hablando mal de Ainz-sama.

¡Me puedes decir que demonios es lo ofensivo! ¡Porque yo no veo nada raro, ni malo, en lo que he dicho!

Quería gritar eso, pero aún tenía mínimo, dos neuronas que se llevaban bien, y no quería hacer enojar a la vampiro, más de lo que ya había hecho.

Además mí cabeza tampoco me daba mucho margen, cada vez que veía a rem, mí mente se volvía más pesada.

Monstruos que nunca había visto asaltan mí me mente, esto debe ser una jodida broma. ¿Perros que provocan una maldición de muerte al morderte?  
No me jodas.

Pero…

Por qué es tan vivido el recuerdo. Espera.

– Kazuma-san, ¿que pasa?

Puedo oír la voz de Rem, pero cuando levanto la cabeza, nuestras miradas se cruzan, y unas palabras se escuchan en mí mente.

“Me esforzaré por ser la segunda en su corazón”

– ¡Pedazo de mierda!

Unas palabras se escaparon de mí boca…  
¡Que escapar, ni ocho cuartos! ¡Lo dije de manera intencional!

Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, Rem está algo perpleja, y Shalltear me mira con desaprobación.

–Parece que el apodo de Bazuma te queda a la perfección después de todo.

–Y a vos el término Vampira plana de cuarta, te va como anillo al dedo.

¿Sabes que?  
¡Ya me da igual todo! ¡No voy a permanecer un segundo más en esta maldita habitación!

Me levanto rápidamente de la camilla, mientras alejo a Rem de mí lado, pero cuando ya estaba por empezar a caminar. Veo una idiota saltar hacia mí

– ¡Ya me cansaste humano pretencioso!

Ella cayó encima mío, me estaba atrapando con un brazo, mientras se preparaba para golpearme con el otro.

Mire rápidamente a la señorita que es dolores de cabeza, y estaba estática, pero el dolor que me da siempre, se potenció.

–¿Algo que decir antes de que te rompa la cara a golpes?

Antes de decir nada, la atrapó con mis brazos, por la zona del cuello, y hago que nuestro cuerpos se junten, esto va ser una situación muy incómoda y difícil de explicar si alguien más nos ve.

– Deberías haberte dado cuenta de que yo no juego limpio. 

Ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y yo ya estaba utilizando mí drain touch, pobrecita toda su energía será para mí. 

La vampiresa me miró con ojos de enojo y un cierto pavor, mientras yo le dedicó una de mis mejores sonrisas. Bueno quizá una más sádica de lo habitual, pero solo un poquito.

Pero antes de poder disfrutando de la situación, siento como Rem se mueve hacía nosotros, creo que tiene la intención de separarnos.

Pero de repente se escucha un ruido…

–¡Buenos días, moi a venido a verte Kazuma!

El demonio enmascarado había entrado a la habitación, con un portazo. Sinceramente muy típico de el.

Pero, entre los profesores, es uno de los peores para esta situación.

Pasan unos segundos de silencio, y siento como su mirada se queda fija en nosotros, para este punto ya había desactivado mí drain touch,

Noto que una gran sonrisa pasa por sus labios…

Espera Vanir de dónde sacaste esa cámara, no, para, deja de sacar fotos máscara insensible.

Empujó a Shalltear, y me muevo lo más rápido que puedo, solo para ver cómo el enmascarado sale corriendo mientras reía.

– ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima maldito demonio!

* * *

**Parte 2:**

¿¡Donde se habrá metido?! ¿¡Cómo demonios soy capaz de perder aún tipo enmascarado de dos metros?!

Bueno, da igual. Mañana se las pagará. Pero parece que ya está anocheciendo, debería ir volviendo a casa.

No vale la pena seguir corriendo por ahí como un pollo sin cabeza, y menos con el estado en el que esta mí cabeza.

Aunque aún no lo entiendo, por muy fuerte que sea el golpe, no debería dolerme por tanto tiempo, y menos después de haber descansado.   
Me he endurecido bastante, como para que pase eso.

Pero también siento una extraña sensación, como si hubiera olvidado algo.

Será mejor que empiece a caminar, no quiero que esas inútiles se mueran de hambre, después de todo, me tocaba cocinar hoy.

Pero, de repente escucho un pitido muy agudo, casi como si me perforrara la cabeza. Además de eso un escalofrío pasa por mí espalda. 

–“Esto es jodidamente incómodo, que demonios pasa en esta escue…”

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar esa línea de pensamiento. Una imagen apareció frente a mí. 

Era raro, ¿de dónde había salido esta sala de un trono? ¿Y por qué me resulta tan familiar?

Unos segundo pasaron y pude visualizar a dos personas caminando a través de esta sala.

Eran un chico y una chica, una de ellas poseía el pelo corto, unos ojos color chocolate, además poseía un traje blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color, ella cargaba consigo una espada con una vaina negra, la cual destacaba sobre toda su vestimenta.

Pero la más interesante era la otra, era mucho más pequeña, incluso diría que es una niña, tenía un cabello largo y dorado, el cual combinaba de una manera excepcional con sus ojos celestes como el cielo. Llevaba un vestido bastante simple, el cual era casi en si totalidad blanco con unos toques azules, y como si fuera un cinturón, llevaba una cinta azul oscuro. 

No había que tener una inteligencia y una percepción tan altas como la mía para darle cuenta que la niña con el vestido era una princesa, pero ¿por qué se veía tan infeliz? 

\- ¡Iris-sama! ¡Aún tiene asistir a sus clases de piano en un minuto!

La chica en verdad parece apurada, pero justamente esa actitud está angustiando a la otra.

– Espera un segundo, de que me suena a mí el nombre Iris…

Ese pequeño murmullo que solté en ese momento, hizo que mí cabeza doliera como el infierno.

–¡Que demonios me pasa! 

Grite como si estuviera escapando de un monstruo de mí mundo, sentí como mí temperatura aumenteba, joder, siento que soy un maldito horno.

Pero una escena paso por mí cabeza en ese momento.

-

Estába yo sentado en una silla con un juego de ajedrez en frente mío, con la niña llamada iris en una silla del otro lado.

– Tu eres el que quería jugar en serio, ¿y como resultó eso? Eres muy problemático onii-sama.

-

–Iris…

Un suave suspiro había salido de mis labios, esa niña, estaba enterada en mis recuerdos, y aunque no la conozca, mí mente me dice otra cosa.

Sin notarlo, una lágrima sale de uno de mis ojos, no sé si es por las emociones o por el calor corporal.

La verdad, ya no importa, después de todo, estoy perdiendo el conocimiento.

* * *

**Parte 3:**

Parece que los desmayos se encariñaron conmigo hoy. 

Pero que pasa con este día, parece que cada vez va a peor. 

Memorias que no son mías aparecen en mí mente, alucinaciones de gente que parece que debería conocer y que en mí subconsciente si reconozco.  
Gente que me suena de otros lados

Joder, que tan fuerte cai, si por casualidad Ainz tiene que ver con esto, lo voy a atacar con todo mí arsenal. Claro este siendo oral, y quizás un poco a sus espaldas.

Espera, Estoy de nuevo en la enfermería, ¿como llegue aquí?

– ¡Moi, veo que ya despertaste! 

Para que pregunte…

– ¡Dos veces en un día! ¡Eso debe ser un nuevo récord para ti Kazuma!

– Vanir, dime una razón para no saltar sobre tu y arrancarte tu pequeña Macará.

– ¡Simple mí pequeño abusador de vampiros! ¡Tengo fotos tuyas comprometedoras, y si me tocas sera tu fin!

– No importa la dimensión, tu nunca cambias ¿No?

Esas últimas palabras fueron más un suspiro. Aún que por alguna razón, yo poseía una sonrisa en mí rostro.

– ¡Moi nunca cambiará! a pesar de que haya cambio dimensional.

Solté una pequeña risa por su respuesta, por mucho que quiera romperle la cara, necesito un descanso, y por alguna razón, el me tranquiliza.

Pero también, el dolor de cabeza persevera, parece que no me va a dejar tranquilo ni aunque muera.

Dejando eso de lado, la verdad este está siendo uno de los peores días de mia vida.

– ¡Oye Kazuma! 

Volteo mí mirada hacia la alegre voz del demonio, solo para encontrarme lo a el con una sonrisa tranquila, mirándome…

Un momento, ¿desde cuándo esto se convirtió en una novela visual?, ¿y por que tomé la ruta de Vanir?, me niego a tomar el papel en este maldito lugar.

– Aunque a moi le encanten las emociones negativas, las tuyas son un tanto… extrañas.

Así que era eso, de la que me salve…

Pero es buena idea contarle a el sobre esto, justo a el, decirle todo este problema, además no puede leer las mentes y saberlo igual. Igual, parece que quiere que yo lo diga. Quien lo diría, este demonio respetando la privacidad. 

Pero igual aún tengo dudas de…

“Moi te va comprar esos planos, por el dinero justo para pagar el rescate de la tu amor masoquista”

Mí ojos se abrieron de repente, mí conciencia otra vez está jugando. Pero, eso fue real, puedo sentir que este maldito, en realidad lo hizo. Por alguna razón secuestraron a Darkness, y este idiota me ayudó a salvarla.

Creo que me arrepentiré de lo que estoy por hacer. Con cierta determinación digo las siguientes palabras

– Vanir, puedes leer mis recuerdos, o meterte en mí cabeza, para ver qué pasa ahí adentro. En todo el día he tenido visiones y alucinaciones, la verdad todo este día a sido muy raro.

– En realidad moi, ya a leído tu mente.

– ¡Pedazo de basura! ¡Devuélveme mí maldita confianza y poco respeto que te tenía!

Me iba a arrojar sobre el, pero una mirada seria de el hizo que permanecerá en mí lugar.

– Moi, intento leer tus memorias, pero, estaban borrosas, algunas inentendibles, puedo hacer un pequeño análisis de lo que moi tiene hasta ahora, pero necesito que estés de acuerdo con esto. De esa manera será más fácil descifrarlos y puedas salir de esa “amnesia”.

Esta es la primera vez que veo a Vanir hablar en serio, pero la verdad que tengo que perder, si el puede ayudarme a quitarme este dolor de cabeza más rápido.

Suelto un leve suspiro para luego decirle de una manera relajada.

– Acepto que lo hagas, me alegro de que me ayudes con este problema.

Dios, aunque sea un idiota, puede ser agradable y útil.

En su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa, luego de eso asintió, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta. Mientras estaba en el marco de la puerta, me miró de lado y dijo.

– Mañana moi ya habrá analizado los recuerdo que obtuvo, al rededor del medio día, junto con el receso moi te dirá los resultados.

Yo le respondí con un leve asentimiento, el sonrió, para luego decir antes de marcharse.

– Por cierto, moi ha enviado a todos los estudiantes de la escuela, un mensaje con la foto que tomo hoy. Moi espera que mañana tenga un gran día.

Después de eso se fue corriendo…

Espera que acaba de decir….

¡Pedazo de máscara de mierda!

**Continuará...**


	3. Aguas calmadas, antes de la tormenta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo curiosidad, este capitulo iba a ser más largo, casi que el doble diría, pero decidí dividirlo en dos distintos, para no saturar lo

**Parte 1**

Este día, sin lugar a dudas, es uno de los peores y más raros que he tenido.

Encima el idiota de Vanir no es capaz de dejarme en paz, un día de estos voy a destrozar esa máscara de porquería.

Pero bueno, ¿que estaba pensando antes de que me despertara?

Ah…

Ya empiezo a recordar… La verdad, aún no le encuentro sentido. Estás memorias, son mías ¿No?

Entonces, ¿por que las noto tan raras? 

Son eventos los cuales nunca ocurrieron, lo peor, es que mí cabeza apenas da de si; pero, las cosas no deberían ser de esa manera. 

Además, ¿¡No sé supone que tengo suerte!? ¡Este tipo de cosas no deberían ocurrirme! 

Solo deseo poder vivir mí vida como un vago rodeado de dinero, claro, también querría tener un harem. ¡¿Es que eso es mucho pedir?!

En este punto, sino lo hacía ya antes, Odio mí vida.

Igual, debería ponerme en marcha a casa, haber si ese trío de idiotas, no me molestan con la maldita foto que “creo” que envío Vanir.

Mientras intento levantarme siento mí cuerpo muy pesado, demasiado. 

–Esto es demasiado para mí…

Murmuré ya cansado, he tenido pocas alegrías, y ahora me salen con esto, ¡porfavor, dejadme vivir en paz!

Luego de casi un minuto, logro levantarme de la camilla, pero me siento mareado, incluso desorientado.

– ¿Ahora que pasa?

Esto es malo, hace apenas unos segundos no tenía que soportar esto, ¿acaso alguien la tiene contra mí?

Quizás Eris por fin se canso de que le robara tanto las bragas y por fin decidió castigarme.

¡Ja! Eso es imposible, mí tanto amable como hermosa diosa nunca se enojaría conmigo.

– Espera un segundo… ¿No era a Chris a quien le robaba?

Lo que me faltaba mis recuerdos se mezclaron, es que soy un desgraciado de marca blanca.

Será mejor que vaya a paso lento, no quiero quedarme inconciente otra vez, no quiero descubrir que le pasaría a mí cuerpo si me quedo aquí tirado…

– Bueno, un paso a la vez.

Mientras esas palabras salen de mis labios, me dirijo lentamente hacía la puerta.

Sinceramente, esto da para largo.

* * *

**Parte 2**

Ya estoy perdiendo la esperanza de llegar a casa, he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que a transcurrido…

Al menos ya llegué a casa…

Miro mí reloj para saber cuánto tiempo tarde exactamente en llegar.

¡Bien, solamente fue una hora y media!  
Soy un desgraciado, tarde tanto en un viaje de dieciséis minutos.

Bueno, por lo menos el dolor y el mareo bajaron.

¡Ja! Si, claro y yo soy buen amigo de Ram, este sufrimiento solo aumenta con cada paso que doy, debo tener un aspecto lamentable.

Y encima voy a tener que aguantar a esas tres, que divertido.

Está bien, Kazuma, un último esfuerzo, no vale la pena retrasar lo inevitable.

Con lentitud, saco la llave de un bolsillo de mí pantalón, para luego abrir la puerta.

Al entrar a casa, veo todo iluminado.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Mis ojos! - me queje por lo bajo.

Quien es el idiota que compra un foco tan potente, casi me quedo ciego.

Luego de frotarme los ojos por unos segundos, empiezo a avanzar, a paso firme, y de tortuga…

Tardo mí tiempo en llegar al comedor, pero para mí gran alegría, están mis tres queridas acompañantes, sentadas en la mesa.

Al escuchar mí llegada, todas voltean a verme, con una cara bastante sería.

Si, efectivamente, esto va a ser molesto. 

\- ¡Buenas noches chicas! ¡Cómo va todo! - digo de una manera alegre, mientras me acerco a una de las sillas, justamente la que está al lado de Darkness, y cuando al fin me siento en mí destino cierta idiota empieza a hablar.

\- Oí, parece que ya no te conformas con ser un pervertido común ¿O me equivoco Escozuma? - dijo la diosa de los juegos para fiesta.

\- ¿Porque dices eso Aqua? - pregunto de forma amable.

Vamos, si me van terminar jodiendo igual, al menos voy a gozar le un poco.

\- ¡Sabes exactamente a lo que nos referimos Bazuma! - replicó la loli delirante, con una mirada que buscaba explotar me la cabeza

Espera, ¿por qué me está mirando de esa manera?

O sea, entiendo que esté enojada, pero hasta tal punto, ya es raro.

Cómo ya dije, no se de qué están hablando - dije nuevamente, haciéndome el desentendido.

\- ¡Deja de mentir Kazuma, tu sabes lo que le hiciste a Shalltear! Tenerla aferrada en tus brazos, inmóvil, mientras se va quedando sin fuerzas por culpa de tu drain touch~ ¡eres un ser despreciable! - espeto nuestra querida paladín.

La verdad, sino estuviera babeando e imperventilando, quizás, y solo quizás, la tomaría en serio.

\- Darkness, si quieres que haga lo mismo contigo, la respuesta es no - rechacé inmediatamente su propuesta implícita.

Esto provoco un gemido de su parte, y un suspiro liberado por mí boca.

La verdad estoy cansado para estas cosas, y el dolor va en aumento…

\- Cómo esperaba de Kazuma, siempre tan cruel~.

\- ¡Lo sabías! Maldito mentiroso… 

Ignorando a Darkness, regrese mí mirada a aqua, solamente para responderle.

\- y tú eres... - lamentablemente, cuando pose mis ojos en ella, sentí un dolor todavía más grande en mí cabeza - demonios... - deje salir un murmuró de mis labios.

Tuve que agarrar mí cabeza con mí mano izquierda, el dolor era insoportable…

\- Ne, Bazuma ¿Estás bien? - menciono aqua, su voz mostraba un tono preocupado detrás del pequeño insulto.

Parece que se dio vía libre para hacer las dos cosas. ¿Pero que pasa con las otras dos?

Gire un poco mí cabeza para verlas, pero la masoquista seguía con su fetiche, mientras qué megumin se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, como si se le hubiera escapado el alma.

Hoy no tengo tiempo para esto, así que vuelvo la mirada a la diosa, la cual aún se mantenía con una mirada relajada en frente de mí.

Pero antes que pudiera, contestar, sentí una gran punzada en la nuca.

Sentía como un gran nudo en mí garganta, y sin entender la razón, momentos de mí vida, recuerdos diversos aparecieron en mí retina, pero todos tenían algo en común.

En todos estaba Aqua, cuando la conocí, el tiempo en el granero, nuestras primeras misiones, la vez que estuvimos ayudando al culto de Axis, el problema en el pueblo carmesí con las chicas ogro…

Pero la lista seguía, situaciones que no sabía que habían pasado, o si estoy alucinando…

Ella se encontraba en un castillo con un vestido blanco, ejerciendo como un cura en una boda, rogándome para que la ayude con distintas cosas, pero algo quedo grabado a fuego en mis ojos.

Un gran festival, varios puestos de comida, ventas y juegos, pero lo que más resaltaba era un simple cosa.

Aqua mirándome a los ojos, con una gran sonrisa.

Ella nunca me había mirado de esa manera, una sonrisa tan sincera, provocaba que apretara los dientes con fuerza.

¿Esta es la misma diosa inútil que conocía? ¿Por que ahí si parecía realmente una deidad? ¿Que es ese festival? ¿Y por qué siento mis ojos húmedos?

\- “¡¿Que demonios esta pasando conmigo?!” - pensé frustrado, ya me encontraba cerca de mí límite emocional, ella de verdad me recordaba a ella, a la sonrisa que me daba, a la razón de mí encierro. 

_• - ¡Muchas gracias, Kazuma! -_

Esa voz, retumbó en mis oídos, mí cuerpo se había congelado, me encontré en estado de shock, quien diría que Aqua de todas las personas, sería la que me pondría en este estado.

No tiene sentido, ella nunca sería tan auténtica, ¡demonios!

\- Kazuma… 

¡Por que pasa esto ahora!

\- ¡Kazuma…!

¡Si ella hubiera actuado así antes!

Yo la hubiera apreciado más, incluso quizá me hubiese enamorado de…

\- ¡Oi, Kazuma! ¿¡Que pasa!?

Mí vista vuelve a la normalidad, Aqua está mirando fijamente, ahora está realmente sería. Mientras qué Darkness y Megumin, se habían acercado para verme mejor, las dos tenían una expresión de preocupación…

\- ¡No pasa nada! - dije lo más rápido que pude.

No puedo meterlas en esto, al menos por ahora, podrían causar más problemas que soluciones.

¿Estás seguro? Estuviste perdido en tus pensamientos por casi cinco minutos - replicó mí compañera noble, su mirada estaba un poco desconfiada.

Sabes que puedes contar con nosotras ¿No? - dijo ahora la amante de las explosiones.

Ahora ellas se centraron en mí, no estaban perdidas en su mundo, trato de reservar un suspiro mientras les contesto.

\- Tranquilas, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar un poco, pero mejor voy a cocinar, sino no comeremos nada - dije mientras me levantaba de mí silla, pero el brazo de Darkness me detuvo.

\- Tranquilo, hoy me ocupo yo, si estás lo suficientemente cansado para esparcirte de esa manera, sera mejor que lo haga - dijo mientras me sonreía.

Gracias… - le susurre a ella mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Megumin solamente miró hacía abajo con una expresión triste, parecía realmente preocupada.

Mira, puede que sea un patán de vez en cuando, pero verla de esta forma por mí culpa, realmente me molesta.

Así que me levanté, aunque necesite un esfuerzo considerable, para luego caminar lentamente hacía ella, cuando la alcance, le acaricié la cabeza suavemente, ella se sobresalto cuando la toque, pero luego no parecía quejarse, mientras hacía esto, solamente un pensamiento pasaba por mí mente.

\- “Vanir, por favor, encuentra una solución para esto”.

* * *

**Parte 3**

Parece, que ya amaneció.

Aún siento mí cuerpo algo cansado, la boca algo seca y mis ojos arden.

No pude dormir muy bien anoche, eso se debe notar en mí aspecto.

La verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de levantarme, pero, tengo que encontrarme con Vanir.

Espera un segundo, ahora que me doy cuenta ¡El dolor de cabeza a desaparecido!

¡Si! Por fin se fue, quizás estoy errado y el día va a ser mejor.

\- ¡Eris-sama, espero que hoy me ayudes! - digo ahora un poco más alegre, puede que en otros ámbitos me sienta horrible. Pero la molestia de ayer se fue, algo es algo ¿No?

Rápidamente me pongo mí ropa de siempre, una camisa blanca con mangas grises, un pantalón negro y unas botas que tenía por ahí.

Por último me puse un cinturón y mí capa verde oscuro.

Salí de mí habitación con una sonrisa, ¡hoy nada va a arruinar mí día!

\- Kazuma, te vez horrible - dijo mí querida compañera Aqua, y parece que lo menciono con un tono de repulsión.

\- que dijiste, idiota - dije en un tono neutro, mí buen humor se fue por el caño.

\- Solo digo lo que veo Basuma - respondió inmediatamente la diosa de los juegos de fiesta.

Solamente asiento con la cabeza, ara después mirarla fijamente.

Puedo ver cómo el ambiente se vuelve cada vez más incómodo.

Pero aún así la analizo, y trato de ver alguna relación con la alucinación de ayer.

Poco a poco me acerco a ella sin cambiar mí expresión, puedo notar una mirada confundida en ella, pero eso no importa, porque…

Al final me acerque lo suficiente para agarrar sus mejillas y pellizcar las.

\- ¡Kazuma…! ¡Suelta me por favor! - rogó, sus ojos se llevaban de lágrimas, mientras seguía gritando.

\- ¿A quien le decías que se ve mal? Diosa inútil - mantengo un tono neutro, esas dos aqua no se parecen en nada.

¿¡Por que me tocó la averiada e insoportable!? ¡La que vi ayer de seguro era mucho mejor!

\- ¡Kazuma! ¡Kazuma-sama! ¡Por favor, pare! -

Después de unos segundos, la solté, ella tenía los ojos llorosos, mientras se agarraba los cachetes con las manos. 

Yo solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección! - con un tono alegre, esas palabras dejaron mis labios.

\- Si, Kazuma-sama, ¡no lo volveré a burlarme de tu horrible aspecto!

Oi, oi, parece que cierta idiota no aprendió, con quién se está metiendo.

Un silencio lleno el pasillo por unos segundos, los que tardó Aqua en darse cuenta lo que había dicho.

Cuando al fin sus neuronas hicieron sinapsis, su rostro cambio, ahora tenía una cara inocente, como si quiciera hacerce la desentendida.

Note que dio un paso hacia atrás, así que como buen hombre que se respeta di uno hacia delante.

Este ritual se repitió tres veces hasta que Aqua decidió decir unas palabritas de nada.

\- ¡Igual de seguro a tu nueva novia con relleno le encanta! - expreso rápidamente.

…

\- Aqua…

\- ¿Si, Kazuma-sama? - los ojos de ella mostraban que estaba entrando en pánico.

\- ¡Empezá a correr Diosa de quinta! - dije con una sonrisa y un tono amigable.

Y así empezó una persecución.

\- ¡Darkness! ¡Megumin! ¡Ayuda! ¡El amante de las chicas planas me persigue! - gritaba como loca la diosa inútil. Además podía escuchar cómo lloraba

\- ¡Sigue cavando tu propia tumba! ¡Ya verás cuando te alcance!

Está idiota es una molestia de gran tamaño, pero…

A este punto, después de haber pasado tantas cosas con ella.

Creo que, no me arrepiento de haberla escogido a ella, después de todo, aunque sea una inútil, estuvo conmigo desde el inicio.

Y para mí, aunque odie algunos recuerdos con ella, no la cambiaría por nada.

¡Ja! Nunca pensé que esto se cruzaría por mí cabeza, pero...

Con una sonrisa en el rostro lo tengo que admitir. 

“Realmente eres mí mejor amiga, idiota”

**Continuara…**


End file.
